fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Mana Tomika
Mana was once a Knight Requip wizard but after having a lacrima implanted in her, against her will, she lost that magic and gained Water Dragon Slayer magic. Appearance Mana, once the armor clad knight of fairy tail, now chooses to wear comfortable casual clothing. Personality In battle she is focused, serious, and confident. That changes as soon as she is thrown into a social situation. She is timid and feels very uncomfortable in large groups. She was raised in practical isolation, the only person she spoke with regularly was her father so this has left her with insecurities about socializing with others. She is trying though. History Born and raised outside of Oak town in a small cottage. Mana doesn't remember her mother, who she was told left when she was very young, so her only parent she had was her father.As soon as she was old enough to hold a sword her father started training her. He was once a knight and a skilled one at that. During one fight he was badly injured losing the use of his legs. He became bitter and moved outside of town, only venturing back to get food and supplies. He saw his daughter as a chance for the Tomika name to live on and he wouldn't let this chance slip through his fingers. So from the age of three Mana spent all her daylight hours under the strict training of her father. They spent time learning about all weapons swords, whips, spears, scythes, even shields. Mana didn't mind it made her father happy when she succeeded at mastering a weapon, but as she grew older she craved more. She wanted to go out and play with kids her own age. Of course her father would not allow it. One day, when Mana was ten years old, after her father got passed out drunk on saki, which he did from time to time, Mana got out of the house and headed for town. She found a group of kids her age and walked over to them. They laughed at her outfit, a plate suit of armor, Mana was raised to wear armor all the time so she didn't realize it was something weird. She ran home crying and started to train again. When Mana turned fifteen her father started to train her in magic since it would be the only way to incorporate her martial skills with any way to make money. He bought her books on a magic called Requip which allows the wizard to change armor and weapons in a moment. It took Mana much time to learn the magic but eventually she was able to change her armor. Mana soon desired freedom from her father shortly after turning eighteen. She waited for the right time, when her father was on a drinking binge. Mana prepared a note and left it under his empty saki bottle. The note explained how she felt about the years of isolation and training. It said that she had nothing more to gain from staying there and have set out to join a guild. It continues to state don't look for me. In her favorite armor and carrying her sword and shield she left the small cottage closing the door behind her softly. She knew what she wanted and that was to join Fairy Tail and make a name for herself. Magic and Abilities Water Dragon Slayer: Mana gained this magic by having a lacrima implanted inside of her. This magic was once used to deal with dragons. Mana is immune to water magic due to her magic. She uses water to both attack and defend in various ways. If she drinks water she restores some of her magical energy and if enough is consumed it enhances her abilities. Water Dragon Slayer Spells Water Dragon Lance: A magic circle appears on Mana's hand and surrounds it with water. As she forms a fist the water shifts forming a small cone. When Mana punches with this the water, being pressurized, is able to pierce through skin, clothing, and bend metal. If Mana is able to deliever this hit with any speed, for example using water from her feet to launch herself forward, the attack becomes stronger to the point of being able to pierce metal. Water Dragon Flail: Mana jumps up in the air, gathering water around her foot she preforms a spin kick. The water forms small cone shapes all over it. When it hits the cones can pierce or slash (depending how they hit). The water is highly pressurized and the force of the kick is enough to bend metal. Water Dragon Arrows: Mana raises her hand and aims. A magic circle appears and sends out streams of water the size and shape of arrows towards the target. Each arrow is made up of highly pressurized water that can pierce skin, clothing and even dent metal. Six arrow shaped water jets fire straight ahead. Water Dragon Battle Cry: Mana takes a deep breath and puts her fist to her mouth leaving enough of a gap to blow through. A magic circle appears on the other end and sends out a whirlpool of pressurized water. Anyone caught in it will be spun about before thrown. Water Dragon Scale Mail: Mana's skin changes to silvery scales that protect her from physical attacks. Water Dragon Shield: Mana crosses her arms and surrounds it with water. A magic circle appears and fills in the gaps forming a round water barrier that guards the upper body. Water Dragon Twin Sword Slash: Mana presses her palms together as a magic circle appears in front of her. She charges at the enemy as her arms are entirely covered by water. She brings her arms back and then thrusts them up and forward as the water trails behind. The water is sent out as two large water blades that can cut through metal. Water Dragon Lashing Whips: Mana presses her palms together as a magic circle appears in front of her. She gathers water around each of her hands. The water extends down to the floor like a tendril, approximatelly five feet long and an inch in diameter. The water whips are made up of highly pressurized water and are able to cut through rock. Dragon Force: Greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistant and faster, and boosts their Magic power. Passive abilities Hand to hand combat: Mana having been brought up a fighter, by her father (see history for details). She is excellent in hand to hand combat. Extended breath under water: Due to her transformation into a dragon slayer Mana is able to hold her breath longer under water then most. Enhanced sense of smell: Due to her dragon slayer magic her sense of smell is strangely stronger. Immune to water attacks/magics: Due to her being a Water Dragon Slayer she has become immune to water magic and attacks. Quotes Toast: "To fear, let it keep us alive but never own us." Relationships On a team with Vallek Zander and Nicole Zander. Dating Onyx, the Ace of Fairy Tail. Trivia Mana's only weakness... sweets she can't resist them. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Fairy Tail